ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Senju
Riku Senju is a shinobi of Konoha and self-proclaimed superhero. Despite his fairly tame life, Riku tends to be very overdramatic and delusional about his standing in the social ladder. Background Information Riku lives in a small family comprising of himself, his mom and dad, and just a few siblings. The worst thing that has possibly happened in his life is probably just a lapse in attention from some which has probably played a helping hand in his development as the flashy and over-the-top kind of person he is now. Despite this flair, Riku is actually somewhat talented as a shinobi. While he still has yet to learn anything beyond rudimentary taijutsu to help defend himself up close, he excelled in the Academy at his performance in ninjutsu and for being a cooperative individual with most people. Personality & Behavior To put it simply, Riku is an exaggerated character. As far as talking goes between him, he tends to be theatrical and putting the spotlight on himself. Most of his friendships don't go pretty far unless the friend in question at least acts like he's cool. Such self-measurements are often put into his conversations as well, commenting on whether or not he thinks the actions of his peers are cool or not. To add to this self-indulging character that many people will probably find obnoxious before ostracizing him, Riku tends to call people "baby" especially when talking to any ladies. This lazy writing and character also reflects on his behavior towards others, which will be important as a shinobi. While Riku is mutually-respectful and not at all negative, it is important to bear in mind he is fresh from the Academy. Actually working as a team consistently beyond simple communication which his blabbermouth is more than capable of, is something he still needs to learn among other things. Appearance Riku's attention-seeking attitude isn't just talk either, his appearance is equally hurtful to the eyes and mind. He has black, spiky hair with a streak of red running through it which he tries to use as proof that he is the nephew of the Hokage. He has blue eyes and good skin tone for someone who is often running around in some make-believe endeavor Riku made to pass some time. One thing he will always wear no matter what time of day, what season of the year, or situation: He always wears his Kamina glasses. He also wears a blue jacket that has running streaks of orange on it that split the jacket's blue in half. For no other reason other than to be cool like one of the heroes in the manga he reads sometimes, he also wears brown gloves with. Riku's pants are less remarkable and are just kind of blue like his jacket, and the same going for his regular black boots that he wears. He seeks to improve that though at a later date of course, fashion has to be perfect. Abilities Being fresh out of the Academy, Riku doesn't have many particular qualities that allow him to stand out yet. An indicator of what is to come however, he has exceptional skill in water release ninjutsu. He understands and has profiency with chakra control for a genin. Riku also has rudimentary skill in most other fields, but because of that he also lacks in taijutsu and is not capable of fighting well in hand-to-hand alone which is why he sometimes relies too much on his tools. Databook Library Casual * DMing * Missions * Storyline *Team Hyper's First Meeting Training * Approved By: Thefinal